


My letter of resignation

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: Im quitting the dream fandom, heres all of my unfinished fanfictions and the draft of chapter three of beneath the mask
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My letter of resignation

The following is a bunch of drafts of fanfictions that I never finished, starting with the halfway through being done fanfictions and ending with concept ideas.

**1\. Lime jam**

_This fanfiction was cancelled because of the news of Lucas passing, I thought it would be pretty bad taste to continue a fanfiction like this after something like that. The plot is basically a witch au in which Dream is completely obsessed with cats and he and George bond over their shared love for felines. (the story never reached the point where George was introduced)_

"Luca!" Dream yelled frantically as he rushed to catch the vial his cat had just knocked off the table. "What is wrong with you." He said, completely serious, giving the cat a look of disdain. Luca's eyes stared back blankly.

He sighed as he replaced the blue vial onto the counter, picking up the misbehaving cat and setting him gently on the floor. Luca jumped up onto the windowsill, curiously watching bystanders pass on the moderately busy street outside.

The backdoor behind the counter opened as Dream's co-worker, Sapnap, stepped though holding a crate of vials. "Did Luca really try to push something off the counter again?" He asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah I guess, it was just a night vision potion though, so it wouldn't have damaged the floor or anything." He shrugged.

Sapnap set down the crate as he began to assemble the potions on a display shelf. "Have you not found somewhere for them to stay yet?"

"Sapnap you know my social life consists of you and the 3 regulars who come here."

He grinned in amusement. "That's true."

"I'm thinking of just taking them to my apartment and not telling the landlord." He absentmindedly began rearranging the trinkets in the counter's display case.

"I think they're going to notice if you have two cats."

Dream inwardly groaned. "I know, but I don't know what else I can do with them."

Sapnap sighed as he picked up the now empty crate. "I guess we just have to keep them from breaking anything until we figure something out."

* * *

The next time, it's Patches fault. 

She leapt onto the counter, surveying the new, foreign object resting on it. The puffer fish spread out it's spikes, taking up almost all the room in the glass bowl it was currently in, and of course Patches hisses in response.

It does not take well to this, and jerks threateningly towards the cat, hoping to scare it away. Patches, unfortunately, does not back down, instead choosing to swat at the glass container, tipping it just enough for water to slosh around a little.

The fish, now scared for it's life, puffs out even bigger, taking up the entire container. Patches violently shoves what she sees as it's face, tipping the glass over the side of the counter.

"Hey muffins whats u- Oh!" Bad had barely gotten through the door before feeling a glass bowl land in his hands as a few drops of water splashed onto his face. "Oooo, a puffer fish! Aw look at you! Aren't you just the cutest little muffin." He held the bowl up as if it were his own child, gray ears twitching in excitement.

Dream walked out of the back after hearing the front door open, indicating that there was a customer. "Uh, Bad? What are you doing with the puffer fish?" He asked, wondering what he had just walked into.

"Oh!" the familiar lowered the bowl, turning to face Dream. "This little muffin," He pointed at Patches who was now sassily cleaning her paws while sitting on the counter, "Just pushed this poor fishy off the counter."

Dream sighed as he picked up his cat. "Again? Seriously?"

Bad wasn't sure if he was asking him or the cat.

He placed the cat on the windowsill. Patches joined Luca in their stranger watching. "So what did you need?" He asked as he walked behind the counter, adopting his usual customer service tone.

Bad sadly placed the fish back onto the counter. "I would say this fish, but my witch would probably get mad at me for buying another fish."

Dream raised his eyebrows. "Another? How many do you have?"

"Four!" The familiar yelled, excited that someone had asked about his fish. "There's Mister Squeagy," He held out his fingers to count as his tail swished around excitedly, "Mister Squeagy number two, Mister Squeagy number three, Miste-"

"I regret asking." Dream cut off flatly. "Just read out the list."

Bad was a regular at the shop, always picking up supplies for his witch's experiments. His witch would always give him a list of things to get, but honestly, the handwriting was so terrible that Dream had no idea how Bad managed to read it.

The shorter's ears drooped as he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Um, I think the first one says gunpowder?"

"Should I be concerned?" Dream asked, pulling out a small bag of it from a drawer behind him that he kept for the occasional splash potion.

"Probably, okay the next one says... sand?" He guessed, not entirely sure of his witch's handwriting himself.

_What_

"Uh, shouldn't you go to a department store for that?" Dream wondered what the hell was going through this person's mind.

"I guess he thought you might have it because you make custom glass bottles sometimes?"

Dream sighed as he opened the door to the back. "Yeah, it's somewhere in the back, I think the last time I used some was more than a year ago though." He stepped over a few cables and pipes strewn on the floor, passing the distillation and infusion setups as well as his cauldron. "Found it!" He yelled, far away enough for his voice to echo.

He placed a bag of it on the counter. "What else does this psychopath want."

Bad struggled to decode the scribbles. "A trinket made out of iron? And... a really really smooth stone."

_What the fuck_

* * *

Bad comes again the next week. Dream makes Sapnap go out front this time.

"What's up Bad, what can I do for you today?"

"The stone wasn't smooth enough apparently."

"What."

"I need a smoother stone."

* * *

Dream isn't sure if he's relieved or worried that Bad doesn't come the next week, but he's pretty sure harming a familiar is categorised as animal abuse and illegal so he decides not to think about it too much.

"Dream we have to talk about the cats." Sapnap

* * *

**2.One for All!**

_This fanfiction was going to be the continuation of my Dream team as Barbie movies au and really kick off the ongoing plot as techno as the king of the neighbouring evil kingdom. It's pretty obvious but this oneshot follows the plot of “Barbie and the three musketeers”._

"I do not have a crush!" Bad cried out, pushing a pillow into George's face.

George laughed as he struggled to resist being smothered by the cotton. "You're blushing!"

"I'm not!" Bad denied, despite the fact that he was very obviously blushing.

Sapnap sighed as he watched the other two fight, looking up from his book. "Bad, dude can you just admit it already? It's not like we don't know."

Bad sputtered, cheeks hot from both the teasing and the effort of struggling to keep a pillow in George's face. "Y-You're all muffins!"

George broke down laughing. "We're all muffins?! That makes no sense!" His eyes watered and his abdomen ached from the effort.

Bad groaned, pulling the pillow over his face instead and falling backwards onto his bed. The door to their room opened with a click as Dream stepped through. He surveyed the scene before him, "So... what's happening here?" He asked.

Sapnap kept writing, "Bad is denying his crush on the diamond prince again."

"Again? Dream asked, moving his mask to the side of his forehead. "Has he not accepted it yet? It's pretty obvious."

"I know right!" George agreed. "I keep telling him that but then I almost get suffocated with a pillow."

"You're exaggerating George." Sapnap said flatly. "You wouldn't have died from that pillow."

"You don't know that! You weren't the one being assaulted."

Bad took this opportunity to change the subject. "So what's the news on the ball tomorrow night?"

"Roughly 400 attendees have been invited, over 300 have already sent back letters of confirmation, more should arrive by tomorrow." He reported, throwing his sword and sheath onto his bed.

"400 people excluding servants and staff..." Sapnap thought carefully, the number was too big for comfort. "What about guards?"

"80 of them will be positioned throughout the ballroom and connecting hallways, 200 total for the entire castle interior and 6 at each castle entrance, with 20 at the front, plus more patrols around the castle's connecting roads"

"How do you even find this information?" George asked, a little impressed by Dream's spy work.

"Those numbers don't mean anything if the assassination attempts have been from someone on the inside." Sapnap speculated. "I don't know why they're holding a ball anyways, I mean, I get the prince's 21st birthday is important and all, but this would be the perfect opportunity for a murder."

"They're saying that the most experienced guards will be overlooking the ball, and security has more than quadrupled." Dream answered. "But honestly, I think someone with influence within the palace is tugging strings behind the scenes to push for it to happen." He admits.

"Yikes, that sounds scary." George commented.

"You guys think there's someone in the castle behind the assassination attempts?" Bad asked, surprised. "You know how serious that would be, right?"

"The rope on the chandelier was definitely cut, and you said you thought the one on the balloon was too." Dream pointed out, fairly certain of his hypothesis given the evidence. "It must be someone in the palace."

"Don't you think we're getting a little too involved in this?" George asked, sceptical as to whether this was a good idea or not.

"There's a scheme against the royal family, it's our duty as musketeers to protect them." Dream answered firmly.

"Apprentice, we're apprentice musketeers, and we should let them try telling the captain again so that he and more experienced people can handle it." George responded, worried about his friends.

"George, don't you see, the prince's life is in danger, we have to do something at least!" Bad pleaded, obvious frustration and concern for the prince laced in his throat.

"We _have_ done something Bad! We've already tried telling the Captain!"

"Well It's not enough because he doesn't believe us!"

"You're supposed to be the responsible one here Bad! You want us to risk our lives for some brat-

"He's not a brat!"

"He's turning 21 and still breaks vases for fun, we have to clean those you know! He literally hit you with one last week!"

Bad pressed his arms behind him and glanced away, "It didn't hu-"

"Oh my god can you two plEASE SHUT UP!" Sapnap interrupted, throwing his quill onto his desk.

"I've given up a long time ago Snapmap!" Dream stated flatly, having dropped onto his bed while George and Bad were arguing.

* * *

George couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the regret from his outburst earlier, maybe it was nerves from the upcoming ball tomorrow night. Moonlight shone in from the window and the room had never felt so still, he felt like he could almost hear the breathing of his three roommates.

He stepped out of his bed, neatening the blue sheets a little before walking over to Dream's. He paused for a moment, noticing how his chest wasn't moving.

"Dream?" He whispered. "Are you trying to stay still so that I think you're asleep?"

The green lump turned to face him. Dream had a cute pout on his face from being exposed. "You can't sleep?" He asked, slowly shifting to sit up.

"Mhm~, not really." The short boy said awkwardly.

Dream smiled teasingly as he pulled the boy onto his bed. "Worried?"

George let him run his long fingers through his black hair. "I don't want you hurt..." He mumbled as he cuddled into Dream's chest.

"Wow you have that little faith in me." Dream teased, chucking a little.

George groaned. Dream's overconfident attitude was charming, but he was also a little annoyed that he wasn't taking this seriously. Dream was always the hero type, the one to get involved in conflicts even if the odds were stacked against him. He was smart in battle of course, but when things got heated he was also the reckless and self sacrificing type.

"I wish I didn't yell at Bad earlier." He confessed. "But I wish he understood how I felt..." George fiddled with his fingers, feeling guilty for making something about himself again. "I'm just scared like always."

Dream hummed as he felt George's soft hair. "We'll, someone he really cared about was in danger, I know I'd throw away all of my rational sense if that happened."

"Yeah..." George was a little frustrated with himself,

* * *

**3\. Put you in your place.**

_This one was actually meant to turn into a pretty long series. It follows the plot of Percy Jackson in which George is claimed by Poseidon, setting off a load of events in camp halfblood. George is basically Percy, Dream takes Annabeth's role and Techno takes clarisse. It was also one of the earliest fanfictions I wrote so it’s pretty bad._

It was the peak of midday, the sun hung heavy in the sky and dry, heated air rested on everyone's skin. The kicked up sand of the sparing arena gave the sun's rays a golden brown tint as they shown on the four figures standing in the centre of the dry combat zone.

On the far left stood a figure in jeans and a green t-shirt with a smiley face drawn on. He wore a white mask, hiding his face with the same design as his shirt. Clay Block, son of Athena, god of wisdom and strategy. Dream, was what the other campers referred to him as after he had defeated a monster titled The Nightmare.

On the right side of the cracked dirt stood 3 other figures.

Nick, son of Hephaestus, god of fire and mechanics. Sapnap.

Darryl, son of Apollo, god of archery, musical arts, healing and sun. Badboyhalo.

George Davidson, unclaimed.

Sweat drenched all four of the teens, they'd already been fighting for 40 minutes, in the hot summer sun with no breaks. A 3v1, against The Nightmare, yet he'd been able to hold his own.

Most of the crowd were unsurprised, he had already won in multiples 2v1 spars against Sapnap and George, what more would one Apollo kid be?

Yet no one could deny that it was at least impressive that he could handle a match-up like this for so long. The other three weren't exceptional fighters, but they certainly weren't incapable.

However it didn't look like he would for any longer, sweat drenched his skin and exhaustion was clearly visible from his posture.

"Give up Dream." Sapnap demanded. "It's obvious you cant win this one."

He laughed. "That's what you said when I duelled you and George too, but you ate your words after I stole that teleportation pearl from you."

Sapnap grimaced, clearly not wanting to remember that embarrassing moment. "This is your last chance to surrender. You'll hurt your pride less like this."

A wicked grin twisted up Dream's face as he almost seemed to be enjoying the moment. "Never."

He left forward towards Sapnap, motion so sudden that a strength vial fell from the belt around his hip.

Sapnap raised his shield to guard, though dreams speed was impressive, especially against the gruelling exhaustion of fending off three people for 3/4 of an hour, Clay had gone for a straight charge, and with his eyes already on him, anticipating the trajectory of the attack would be easy.

He raised his shield to block, already planning to sweeping Clay's feet from below after he made contact when he realised something wasn't right. It was at that moment that he heard a scream from behind him, followed by a snap.

He turned and saw Dream pining Bad against the ground, bow broken at his feet.

"Bad!"

Dream threw Bad over the outline for the arena, officially eliminating him from the match. Bad, after having the wind knocked out of his chest from being thrown down, barely put up a fight.

"George where are you!"

He turned back the other way, only to see George scream as he was thrown backwards, over the line on the other side.

Before he could even react, Dream grabbed him from behind, holding a sword to his throat.

Sapnap could feel the smirk on Dream's face. "So you were saying?"

\-------------------

"HOW!" Was all Sapnap screamed in the lounge, after they'd recovered from their match. "I saw you take out bad on the right side of the arena! How did you throw George out on the left? Actually, George, why were you even on the left side?"

George looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

Dream smiled. "Do you really want to know, Snapmap?"

He crossed his arms, "You call me Snapmap again and we're gonna have issues."

Dream laughed. "Well they say a good strategist never reveals his techniques, but considering that I don't think George would fall for the same trick twice in a row, I guess I'll tell you."

He leaned forward dramatically, "Well to start, I wasn't actually tired." He looked around, gauging the reactions of the others, "I was slouching and holding my sword in both hands so that you wouldn't see me enchanting the strength vial."

"Wait," Sapnap interrupted, confused. "Since when could enchant?"

"Since Skeppy from the Hermes Cabin and I pranked Bad last week, I asked him to teach me a few spells since I thought it would be useful." Dream answered before continuing.

Bad gasped, "Oh my goodness don't talk about that! I was washing cheese out of my hair for days!" He cried.

Everyone laughed a little at remembering the cheesy fries incident before Dream continued, "So earlier I noticed that George was out of strength vials, he has a tendency to use consumables even when he doesn't really need them. So I realised I could distract him by dropping a vial, meaning I could get a 2v1 with you and Bad." Dream explained.

A smile crossed his face, "But then I realised that I could enchant the vial with a trick Skeppy taught me, a type of trap magic that throws the next person who touches it back a few feet."

"Wait a minute this doesn't make any sense," Sapnap interrupted again. "If you trap an item it leaves traces of magic to show it's been enchanted. You'd have to master the spell to make it completely invisible, even Skeppy's traps have a light blue glow if you take a moment to look."

Dream smiled at his friends' confusion, it always gave him a thrill outsmarting others. "Well yeah, I'm no Hermes kid, so the magic did leave a strong trail. But get this,"

Dream practically beamed, "My magic trail is green, the strength vial's red, and guess what type of color-blindness George just happens to have?"

George groaned and covered his face.

Sapnap stood there in awe. He knew that Dream was capable of coming up with impossibly intricate schemes on the spot, but this one really took it to the next level. The fact that he used his knowledge about George against him, taking into account his tendency to use vials excessively and his colorblindness to weave a plan that would be effective against him.

It was both impressive and scary.

Dream continued, "The rest of my plan was pretty simple, your shield has a weakness, Sapnap, when you use it you block out almost half of your vision at best. That made it easy to run past you." Dream paused for a moment, "You should probably fix that later, maybe get an iris kid to enchant it so that you can see through it."

Sapnap sighed, "Yeah I guess that is a good idea."

"So I took that opportunity to eliminate Bad, since he's the ranged attacker and the healer, plus he's pretty incapable at close range combat."

"Hey!" Bad cried indicatively, "That was mean you muffin!"

"But you have to admit, it's true." Dream pressed.

"Well...no -I mean mayb- maybe... just a little...." Bad stuttered.

"After that it was all smooth sailing, All I had to do was take Sapnap out, which was even easier since he was distracted watching George." Dream stood on a chair and bowed dramatically.

"And that my subjects, is how the great Dream won against you."

George burst out laughing, "You're ridiculous, you would have been screwed if I didn't go for the vial."

Dream smirked. "But you did."

\-------------------

"Did you see that Techno?" Tommy exclaimed, walking alongside him to the Ares cabin. "He took all three of them out in an instant, my eyes could barely follow!"

Technoblade sighed, "Yes Tommy, I was there I saw. It wasn't anything special, just some Hermes magic. It wouldn't have worked against competent opponents that could see."

"It was impressive though right?! Some campers even say that his powers could rival yours!"

Technoblade laughed. "That's ridiculous, just because he took down a weak Apollo child, a dumb Hephaestus one and an unclaimed. I could do that in just a few seconds."

Tommy sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. He's decent but he doesn't come close to you, Blood God."

* * *

**4.Squad fam**

_This ones different, I decided to try out a text fic format for this one and the plot was Dream and George being absolute trolls. The twist at the end was going to be that they were never actually fighting and were just pretending to prank Sapnap and Bad._

George: _[image attached]_  
WTF

Dream: wat

Sapnap: oh shit

Bad: Um guys maybe take this to dms?

George: No I want this idiot to explain right here and right now.

Sapnap: hes using correct punctuation this is scary

Dream: i just went to pizza hut with wilbur????? what about it

George: Why didn't you tell me.

Dream: Why should I have to tell you? You don't control me.

Sapnap: ight imma head out

George: Yeah but it would be NICE if my own BOYFRIEND told me when he was going out on a date with someone else!

Dream: Oh so now it's a date? You just see things the way you want to see them.

George: You think I WANT to believe that im being cheated on?

Dream: George what? I'm not cheating.

Bad: Oh my goodness please stop

George: Are you fucking serious.

Dream: You're overreacting!

Bad: Muffins please stop, we can talk this out.

Dream: -mute @Badboyhalo 1h a

Dyno: User @Badboyhalo has been muted for 1 hour, reason: a  
Moderator: Dreamwastaken

Sapnap: guys this really isnt a conversation to have over discord  
call or smth

Dream: im not home rn

George: Wooooow and I wonder why.

Dream: Oh my god can you let it go? I literally just went with a friend to pizza hut you're being ridiculous.

George: The absolute minimum you could have done is told me  
What do you think I was gonna think when you disappear for 2 hours and I get a text from Alyssa with this image.

Dream: Well now you know so can you fucking calm down?

George: Now I know? Now? You're the worst.

Sapnap: im tempted to purge 1000 and pretend today never happened

> Bad: can you unmute me?
> 
> Sapnap: Sure

Sapnap: -unmute @Badboyhalo a  
Dyno: User @Badboyhalo has been unmuted, reason: a  
Moderator: Sapnap

Badboyhalo: Okay listen, whatever happened, you two need to talk it out properly.  
Remember, it's not you against each other, it's both of you against the problem.

George: Fine. He can call me when he gets home.

Dream: Great.

George: Spectacular.

Dream: Perfect.

George: I'm glad we're in agreement.

Dream: Yes.

Sapnap: i need vodka after this

Bad: You're not old enough to drink!

Sapnap: old enough to take out thousands in student loans though, im pouring myself a glass.

Bad: Wait a glass??? Of vodka???

Sapnap: did i stutter

* * *

> George: u home yet?
> 
> Dream: ye call?
> 
> Call lasted 2 hours, 11 minutes and 36 seconds
> 
> George: ily
> 
> Dream: i love you too, sleep well <3

* * *

> Sapnap: oh my god did you just see what i saw??????
> 
> Bad: My hairs going gray from these muffins.
> 
> Sapnap: he looked like he was gonna kill someone when George started talking to that girl
> 
> Bad: Well, they only talked right? It can't be that bad.
> 
> Sapnap: bad you innocent, dense muffin  
> the body language, the way they were standing, the looks, they were totally flirting
> 
> Bad: Oh my goodness really?
> 
> Sapnap: todays going to be fun

* * *

Dream: Are you fucking serious George?

George: What did i do?

Dream: You little shit you know exactly what you did.

George: So what? We were just talking, and it's not like we went out on a date to pizza hut or anything.

Dream: You're still hung up on that? That's stupid and petty.

George: Well you're overreacting cause all we did was talk, you're just seeing what you want to see.

Dream: -purge 100  
Fuck you all.

> Sapnap: yikes
> 
> Bad: Yikes indeed.

* * *

**5\. Say it**

_5 times George didn’t say I love you to dream and one time he did with a splash of insecurity._

_Original fic description: Dream is insecure because his bf is bad at expressing affection_

"George?" Dream asked, turning away from his laptop. and tucking his legs underneath him. He was sitting on his boyfriend's bed, watching videos as George edited a video at his desk.

"Yeah?" George replied absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Do you love me?" Dream asked.

He didn't know why he was asking, of course George loved him. Maybe he just wanted some validation and attention.

"Absolutely not, you weirdo. I don't even know how I put up with you." He replied, attention clearly on editing.

"Woooow, I don't love you either stinky poo." The taller boy said, going back to his video, trying not to think too much about it.

Dream had brushed it off that time, George was clearly joking right? But as time went on, he began to notice these types of things happening more and more. George not even looking at him when he brought him coffee, him dodging a kiss because 'he was busy'. And it wasn't just once or twice, it became a regular occurrence. Which led Dream to think, when was the last time that George had told him 'I love you'?

Not in the past week, or month actually, or since they had moved in together. He hadn't noticed at the start, since it wasn't something he paid that much attention to. Of course he liked it when George said 'I love you' but he had always thought that it was just a given. George didn't need to say it because he always showed it in his actions.

Dream wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He just had to try harder, he told himself. He just had to be a better boyfriend. Then maybe George would pay more attention to him.

* * *

**6\. Work it, Skirt it, Worth it.**

_This fic was me playing around with ao3s image hosting. It was an au in which finnster somehow convinces george to crossdress with the beginning being told in tweets. Because i no longer have the effort to imbed the images i'll just tell you what happens before the text in the story takes off.  
Finnster: any youtubers in england wanna meet up and do some dress up ;)  
George: please stop tagging me guys, the answers no  
Finnster: if you wear heels you can be taller than dream  
George: dm me the details  
Dream: WHAT THE FUCK_

George had initially been joking about the heels, a quick tweet sent absentmindedly to amuse his twitter followers, but honestly he was starting to consider it. After his reply, Finn had actually dmed him his address and a time, and putting it into google maps revealed that he was only an hour and a half drive away. It really wouldn’t be that hard to get into his car and start driving.

And besides, the thought of being taller than Dream was rather appealing, and no doubt his fans would never let either of them forget it. After staying at home for such a long time due to quarantine, he was definitely craving something interesting to do, and this seemed like it. Afterall, he didn’t have anything else to do anyways.

_‘Oh screw it, i'm going’_ He thought to himself, which is how he ended up on a spontaneous car trip to Finn’s house. 

He made an effort not to think too much on the way there about what in the hell he was doing. Doubts inevitably crawled into his mind, Finn would probably force him to wear makeup and a wig, was that really something he wanted pictures of on the internet? 

It was then he realised that it was probably too late to turn back, and he could only hope that Finn would go light on the makeup.

~

“Dude, you seriously came.” Finn answered with surprise as he opened his front door to the shorter boy.

George sighed, partially from disappointment in himself and partially from driving in the middle of summer. “Couldn’t go back on my tweet, and being taller than Dream is definitely a plus.”

Leaning against the doorway, the cross dresser smiled. “Dude, your fans are gonna go crazy if you actually fucking do this, you sure man?”

* * *

**7\. Untitled**

_A skephalo fic, switching it up from the Dreamnotfound. In which zak is a fuckboi and texts darryl to “smash”. Cue misunderstandings and a 4 hours smash bros session._

Zak laid on his bed, legs straight against the wall as he scrolled through his phone. He was alone, and very _very_ bored. Groaning, he kicked the wall and whined before realising that did absolutely nothing to help his boredom. 

He scrolled through his contacts in an attempt to find someone to bother when his eyes settled on a familiar contact. _ptoatoelmao_

He opened the contact, not even paying attention to their previous messages as he typed on the keyboard. _u wnna smash??????_ he sends.

When he doesn't get a reply instantly he starts to spam. It takes 46 keyboard smashes until Darryl texts back.

_Oh my goodness! Why would you do that!_

_wrent repyin ___

___It hasn't even been a minute numpty._ _ _

__Zak dropped his legs from the wall and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach._ _

___os???? smSH?_ he asks again._ _

___Oh! Sure muffin, come over._ _ _

__Zak paused for a moment. He hadn't expected Darryl to agree, and so easily too._ _

* * *

__**8\. Untittled** _ _

___I wrote this fic when i was barely 13. I have nothing else to say._ _ _

__equinoxexlipse Donated $1014_ _

__theres this egirl streame rthat always streems on saturdays, pls prank i paid my colege money 4 this_ _

__Zak almost ignored the sound of a donation notification almost by instinct but his gaze suddenly snapped to it when he realised that the amount of digits in the cash amount exceeded three._ _

__"Dude you did not." He said in disbelief._ _

__The chat was going crazy with 'lmao's, '14's and emojis._ _

__"Bro how are you that stupid," Zak began to read the donation message. "This is your colleg- Dude I can't tak- Is this seriously your college money? No way right? No one would do that!"_ _

__"I mean." A certain french accented voice spoke up. "If they donated that much then you should at least do what they said to do right?"_ _

__Zak looked over the message again, completely forgetting about the minecraft survival he was currently streaming. "Wait you didn't even say the name of the streamer. Chat did they not say or am I that blind?" He paused for a moment. "Am I blind?" He repeated._ _

__The chat started going by too fast to read. He turned off auto-scroll but there were so many messages per second that reading them manually would take forever._ _

__"Oh the equinox guy sent a message." Vincent read. "It says 'ong im so stupd i forgot the us rs muffintime >w<' wow what terrible spelling. It's almost worse than yours Skeppy."_ _

__Zak either didn't hear the last sentence or chose to ignore it. "Wait i'm on Youtube right now. Read that username again."_ _

__"All lowercase muffin time greater than sign double ve- u lesser than sign."_ _

__"What"_ _

__"I pasted it in the team speak." Vincent said flatly._ _

__Zak opened up team speak from his taskbar and copied a6d's most recent message into his Youtube search bar. He clicked on the first channel listed, the channel icon was of a cartoonish but cutely shaded muffin holding a heart._ _

__He began to scroll through the streamers videos and most of them were one or two hour streams, all of them on a Saturday. It was your pretty standard egirl gamer girl streamer, mostly playing Overwatch or LOL._ _

__The only difference was that instead of a face cam they had an animated anime girls face. Like an animoji but instead of an emoji it was a 3D model of an anime girl._ _

__"Click on one of the videos." A6d said._ _

__Zak opened the most recent stream and listened as a high pitched voice began its commentary._ _

* * *

__**9.Gold, Ivy and Feathers.** _ _

___About two fanfictions ago we veered from fanfictions I didn't finish to fanfictions I don’t want to finish. This fits in the seconds category. This is an eros and psyche greek mythology au._ _ _

__George wandered through the royal gardens, stopping to admire the gorgeous blue cornflowers that were finally in bloom. He supposed a prince like him should prefer roses, especially since his parents had blue ones imported and planted in the gardens just so he could have some to look at. But roses just seemed so plain to him, every blossom the same, every petal silky smooth and identical to the others. Cornflowers were better, he loved the way each petal had different wavy edges, the way they stretched from the middle._ _

__He hated how everyone assumed he loved roses._ _

__Every gift he was sent, every letter, every bouquet, always _always_ had blue roses. From the clothes he was gifted, to his furniture, to ornaments. Blue roses, embroidered, painted, and many, _many_ long stemmed and freshly picked. Even soaps and shampoos, bath oils._ _

__It was a petty thing, complaining about the flower the public had assumed his favourite, but he often came back to the same thoughts. How everyone expected this image of him, no, _created_ this version of him._ _

__While the kingdom worshipped it, George absolutely hated the blue rose him. It was the him that he could never be, the him that loved the attention, the him who was never lonely, never bothered by his own thoughts._ _

__He loved cornflowers, and no one was willing to take the time to realise that._ _

__Or maybe they had, but never cared enough to accept it._ _

__Some curiosity had always sparked in his brain. He wondered where this rumour that he loved blue roses came from. It was public knowledge that blue was his favourite colour, not so public that it was the only colour he could see, but he wondered where the roses came from. He had never given any sort of hint that he had a preference for the flower._ _

__That curiosity was always replaced by closely followed anger. A burning sense of unfairness. Who are they to assume his favourite flower, to paint an image of him that for some reason he was now required to follow? Why was it his duty to deal with the misinterpretations of others?_ _

__He knew he was overthinking, he could never make his brain stop even when he wanted it to. Blue rose him could control his thoughts, Blue rose him would be happy with the life he had. And then he was thinking all over again._ _

__Time was always his enemy. He had too much of it, too much time left to wander in his own thoughts, too much time to wish for something different, and too much time to feel the cold pangs of loneliness._ _

__If there was one thing in his life he would want more than anything else, it would be a friend. Someone who would love his cornflowers as much as him. Someone who would race him in tree climbing, and laugh at his stupid jokes. A friend who would treat him like a normal person, and not a fragile little blue rose._ _

__The sun stood high in the sky as if it were looking down at him. He hoped it was._ _

___Please_ , He started to pray, holding the cornflower wistfully in his hand, _If there are any gods listening, one friend, someone who cares for me, someone who can make me smile. Just one.__ _

__Coincidentally, there was a god listening. Unfortunately for George, it was Aphrodite._ _

__And she was pissed. If there was one thing that the gods hated more than anything, it was for mortals to be better than them. The mere suggestion was enough to offend most, so when humans began practically flocking to see the youngest son of the royal family, comparing his beauty to hers, some claiming that it even surpassed hers, she was determined to make this mortal's life hell._ _

__His wish had angered her even more. The way she saw it, he was mocking the gods, saying _Oh woe is me, I'm too beautiful and good for these mortals._ She raced off in a huff, already scheming up a plan for revenge. Yes, she would make him fall in love with the ugliest, most hideous monster in existence. She was a god after all, she had to show the mortals who held the most power. Just the thought of watching the boy practically throw himself at some repulsive creature gave her a satisfying feeling._ _

__She would enact the plan as soon as possible, preferably the very same night._ _

* * *

__Dream was a little annoyed at his mother's pettiness. Like seriously? One pretty mortal and he has to come all the way out here just to make him fall in love with some random monster? He could have been on mount Olympia, sipping on ambrosia and sleeping on clouds, watching Hera yell as Zeus for his billionth affair, but no, he had to carry out his mother's dirty work._ _

___Why can't she just do it herself_ , He thought, a little bitterly. _She totally could if she wanted to, it's not like she can't.__ _

__He nimbly dodged a tree branch as it almost clipped a feather off his glossy white wings and he pushed a little air out of his nose in annoyance. Of course the only way towards the palace he could take without being seen was through a dense forest. It wasn't too much trouble for him, he was a skilled flyer after all, but he was still a little irked that he had to actively dodge on a job he shouldn't even have to do if not for his mother's vanity._ _

__Warm speckles of orange candlelight came into vision as he began nearing the limestone walls of the castle. He wrapped around the castle walls, staying close enough to them so as to not draw any attention but just far away enough that he didn't scrape his wings. He soon landed on the youngest prince's balcony. The door was unlocked just as he had guessed. After all, who would think to lock a door that lead to a balcony several stories high?_ _

__He quietly twisted the silver colored handle, and the door slowly edged open. He hoped the job didn't take too long and he could soon go back to Olympus. His mother was really too vain, so what if a mortal was pretty? Dream bet he wasn't even that cute, mortals usually tended to over exaggerate for the sake of drama._ _

__He tucked in his wings as he stepped into the prince's room. It wasn't special, nothing he hadn't seen before. What he did notice was unusual though was the absurd amount of unopened presents stacked in every corner and against every wall of the room, blue roses accompanying each gift and letter. He wondered if those were the prince's favourite flower._ _

__Spotting the bed, he strided towards it, planning to carry the sleeping boy towards the nearest cyclone, or chimera, or even harpies if he could find some, before shooting an arrow straight through his heart, casting a sleep spell on him, and carrying him back. His bare feet made no sound as he walked on the smooth wooden floorboards, light white robes dangling at his golden cuffed heels._ _

__When he approached, the first thing he noticed was the prince's light breathing. It was a little relaxing, if Dream was being honest, to watch the boy's chest rise and fall in sync to the light breaths he took. The second thing he noticed, was that the boy was definitely, objectively _beautiful_._ _

__Dream almost forgot to breathe for a moment as his eyes glazed over George's face. He suddenly understood why his mother hated the boy so, George was just as, no, he was definitely more gorgeous than her. He had soft cheekbones, pretty slightly parted lips that looked like they would curl into a breathtaking smile, and soft, silky hair._ _

__Without even thinking, he reached out a hand, tucking a few stray strands behind his ear. He noted how soft the boy's skin was._ _

__He moved his hand, stroking from his ears to his cheeks as he slowly caressed the boy's face. The task at hand had been completely forgotten as Dream leaned over, face so close to George's that he could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. The boy was absolutely perfect._ _

___He doesn't even compare to these mortals._ Dream thought to himself. _He's so beautiful, so perfect, he belongs with the gods.__ _

__Dream spent the majority of that night just watching the boy sleep, completely enchanted by the steady rise and fall of his chest as small breathes escaped those gorgeous parted lips. The cold gleam of the moon and stars were soon overshadowed by the warm orange rays of light streaking in from the open balcony door. Dream pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, caressing his face one more time, before walking to the balcony, spreading his wings and taking off._ _

__He wouldn't obey his mother, just this once._ _

* * *

__George woke up in the morning as his internal alarm clock woke him up. He sighed, rolling around in the sheets as he tried to pull enough energy out of his body to face another day._ _

__After a long enough time, he managed to sit up. He subconsciously looked around the room, seeing the familiar unopened gifts that had been there so long they had started to look like part of the room's decor. The blue roses giving him a sickly reminder._ _

__He noticed with a little annoyance that his balcony door was open. It didn't get cold often, but if it did, he was sure he wouldn't appreciate the fresh night air, plus what if it rained? He hoped no birds or bats had gotten into his room while he slept._ _

__As if life had some sort of vendetta against him, he looked down to find, disappointingly, a white feather on the sheets besides him. He quickly jumped out of his bed, panicking a little because _Oh god what if a bird pooped in his bed? That would be super gross._ _ _

__After taking a moment to inspect his sheets and verify, thankfully, that there was no bird poop to be seen, he dressed himself in his regular robes. Up until the age of around 12, George always had a variety of servants and maids attending to him in the mornings. He was grateful his parents had compromised with the four guards outside his room._ _

__Picking up the feather, he noted it's pure white gleam. It was rather large, big enough to be a quill. He rested it on his bed-side table, it was something worth keeping._ _

__He walked over to the balcony, intending to close the open doors. The view from this height was serene and peaceful, it looked over a section of the gardens, and, further along, a thick deciduous forest lined with thousands of beautiful oak trees. George leaned over the railing, distracted from his original task and instead taking a moment to admire the quiet landscape._ _

__Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine himself in a different place. The thin air from the high elevation felt so much fresher and more free than the busy streets in front of the palace. A flock of crows flew over the forest. George counted up to 3 before they disappeared into the luscious oak leaves, but he was sure there were several more._ _

___I wish I could fly away from all of this_ , he thought to himself, looking wistfully over the balcony._ _

__A harsh, abrasive wind suddenly knocked him out of his thoughts. He stepped back into his room, tearing himself away, closing the wooden doors as quickly as he could before his thoughts could continue._ _

__The day began passing as normal, talking to as little people as possible, sitting in the garden, watching the flowers and wildlife. Thinking a little too much. He wondered where Sapnap was, he had left seeking the Oracle for answers, and although George appreciated the things his brother was willing to do for him, he missed the only person he felt as if he could talk to._ _

* * *

__A few days later, news of the eldest prince's return reached George as the sun hung late in the sky. He practically ran, sandals clapping against the hard, stone floor as he rushed towards the main hall. When he threw open the doors to the room, he spotted countless nobles and palace staff lining the carefully engraved marble walls, all there to greet the crown prince._ _

__"Sapnap!" George yelled happily, drawing the attention of the room to him causing people to separate, moving out of the boy's way as he ran towards his older brother. He threw his arms around him. "You're back." He said, grateful for his safety. After all, Sapnap had gone on this expedition for him, and he wouldn't have been able to take it if he had been hurt._ _

__"George!" He yelled back, surprised at the sudden embrace. Despite his protests, he quickly pushed the shorter boy off. "I missed you too, but not now, I need to talk to you late, okay?" He whispered as his eyes glanced to the side._ _

__The shorter boy suddenly became aware of the hundreds of piercing stares aimed at him now that the joy of the moment had worn off. He quietly backed away, trying to disappear into the crowd, watching Sapnap talk to some people George didn't recognise. He had never been the type comfortable in a spotlight, his brother was always the one to dazzle the room. George supposed it was lucky he was the next heir to the throne and not himself._ _

* * *

__George heard the door to his room open with a soft click behind him and he put away his reed and sketches. "Sapnap?" He asked, the room basked in orange from the low evening sun and the flames of candles shining out of windows as they were slowly being lit by the castle staff._ _

__"Yeah, it's me." He responded, voice dry as the door creaked, echoing through the room, loud enough for the silence to feel as if it were too much. He picked up a nearby stool, placing it close to George's desk chair._ _

__George knew something was wrong, his brother was usually lighthearted, almost never serious. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Something had happened on his expedition, Sapnap didn't seem injured or sick at least, and George found his worry soothed at the reassurance that he wasn't going to suddenly drop dead or anything of the kind._ _

__"You're not going to welcome me back first?" He teased, lightheartedly, but something seemed off about his tone, it felt almost as if it contained a vast emptiness. "Wow, I go on an entire several month long journey to talk to an Oracle, for you, and this is what I get?"_ _

__George laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Well then, _dear brother_ ," He began, voice dripping in sarcastic amusement, "I am forever in your debt for such a great sacrifice that thou hast heeded me." A grin spread edged up his face at the familiarity of the interaction._ _

__His brother gave a weak smile before carrying on with the purpose of their talk. "The Oracle didn't have good news."_ _

__A breeze ran through a crack in the floorboards._ _

__Nervousness trickled down George's throat as his grin dropped. "Wh-what did it say?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer he would receive._ _

__Sapnap took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't want you to stress, but I have to be honest with you." He began, which only served to stress George more, who began fiddling with the fabric of his robes. "Basically, the Oracle said you'd be married, _but to no mortal lover. He awaits you on the mountain summit._ " He paused, struggling to force words out of his throat as if they were coated in brambles. "And, _he's a monster whom overcomes gods and men_."_ _

__George sat for a moment, struggling to process the information. "I'm...getting married... to a monster?" His eyes were wide and blank._ _

__Sapnap sighed. "I don't know George, you know how oracles are, always speaking in riddles. All I know is that some monster is fated to marry you, and you need to wait for him on the top of a mountain."_ _

__He got up, standing in front of George's chair and leaning down as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I- You're my younger brother George, I missed you so much on the journey, but now that I'm back, knowing what your fate is..." He trailed off._ _

__George found himself weirdly complacent with the notion of being destined to live with a monster for the rest of his life. Some terrible part of him thinks, _At least I'll be away from here_ , and he instantly feels guilty. Would he truly prefer a fate like that, to his life and responsibilities here? Is he that afraid of facing reality?_ _

__"We'll, we can't do anything about it. If that's what the Gods have decided for me, I'll accept it." He decided to bow willingly to his fate, maybe this was some sort of atonement, karma for all the lies he's told himself, all the unwanted thoughts he's had._ _

__There was nothing left to be said. The room felt empty, yet still lacking any space for any words._ _

__George smiled as he stood up. "Let's think about it when it happens okay? If I'm gonna spend the rest of my life married to some monster, I wanna enjoy the time I have left at least."_ _

__He held out a hand to his brother who blinked. "Uh, yeah sure! Wanna walk in the gardens?"_ _

* * *

__The day came. George wouldn't say soon, or too long later, after all, when you're prophesied to a future like his, time barely matters._ _

__He thought it would be best to wear a simple raggedy cloth. After all, he hated looking more beautiful than he felt, plus, he wouldn't want to offend the Gods any more than he already had._ _

__There were way too many people. Unsurprisingly, the townsfolk didn't take well to their prince being sacrificed, but no amount of regular mortals could go against the word of an Oracle, a direct messenger of the god Apollo._ _

__George couldn't bring himself to look back. He closed his eyes and prayed this would be over with soon. Slowly, the talking died out as herds of footsteps trailed back down the sides of the mountain._ _

__The sharp mountain air was so much harsher than the wind from the balcony of his room. His eyes watered now that no one was around to see. Curling into himself, he sobbed a little, tears dripping grossly down his face._ _

__A gentle wind swept across his cheek and George instinctively looked around. He felt a warm hand swipe away his tears before covering his eyes, and wrapping the other around his waist._ _

__"W-who are you?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice still._ _

__The stranger only cooed as he affectionately played with the boy's hair. George was too scared to turn his head._ _

__"Relax angel." The voice was surprisingly soothing. "Everything's going to be okay."_ _

__And George found himself believing it so easily. "Um, thanks but what's your name?"_ _

__A soft kiss was planted on the nape of his neck. "I'm yours. You're husband, you can call me Dream."_ _

__George's breath hitched. The prophecy had stated that his husband was to be a complete monster, someone so terrifying even the Gods would fear it, but "Dream" didn't seem so bad, his voice was gentle and tender and his words were so sweet and caring._ _

__He felt his heart rate rise a little in panic when he felt a blindfold being tied around his eyes._ _

__"Shhhh~" Dream comforted softly. "Its okay alright? I'm not going to hurt you." He rubbed George's arm lovingly, feeling the tension dissipate from his body as he let Dream wrap the black cloth around his eyes._ _

__George didn't let go of his husband the entire time as he was gently carried down from the cliff. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._ _

* * *

__**10\. Emerald eyes and other pretty lies.** _ _

___A continuation of the “Boy like you” universe. cringe._ _ _

___5 Days before the Wedding__ _

__"You wanted to see me, mother?" Dream called, pushing open the doors to the Queen's study._ _

__Her eyes instantly lit up as she saw the boy and she quickly packed away her paperwork. "Ah! My favourite son Clayton!" She gave the boy a warm embrace._ _

__Dream grinned as he leaned into his mother's embrace. "Mother, I'm your only son."_ _

__"Oh you've grown up so fast!" She stepped back and cupped his cheeks. "To think that you're to be wed next Sunday!"_ _

__Dream sighed, the grin dropping from his face as he looked down. "You and I both know I have no choice."_ _

__The Queen quickly composed herself, putting on her usual regal expression and glancing to the side, almost guiltily. "The Technocrats are a powerful kingdom, we cannot allow ourselves to present ourselves as opposing towards them. We can only hope that after this union they will be satisfied in the power they possess."_ _

__"I know." Dream said flatly. "But it doesn't make me feel any better."_ _

__"Both us and King Techno have agreed that this marriage is only for political purposes. You're free to take as many consorts as you wish."_ _

__Dream internally cringed at the thought of calling George a 'consort'. "Why don't you call him The Blood king, like he is." He said bitterly._ _

__He knew the real reason he was being pushed for this marriage, the fear of a war. They knew his kingdom, Emanity, would stand no chance against the Technocrats. Furthermore, dominating Emanity would give the Technocrat a clear path to attack the eastern nations, so his parents were under pressure from their leaders too._ _

__"Let us not dwell on that subject, Clay." The Queen quickly deflected. She knew her son's stance on the marriage and was reluctant to give hers. She hated having to use her son as a political pawn but admitting that she had no choice would be a sign of weakness to both their and other nations. "I called you into my study for a purpose."_ _

__She walked over to the window, fiddling with her ring before removing it and pinching it delicately between her thumb and forefinger. "This is the ring your father proposed with, as was his father, and as was his." She turned around, placing the intricately decorated silver band embedded with an emerald gem in Dream's hands. "You are to give King Techno the ring at Sunday's ceremony."_ _

__Dream stood there, shocked for a moment. "You want me to give the leader of a foreign kingdom a family heirloom?! A kingdom that has been threatening war on ours for years!" He exclaimed, shocked that his mother would even suggest something like this._ _

__She sighed, a downcast look settled on her face. "As much as the idea is... rather unappealing to me." She chose her words carefully, showing her years of diplomatic experience. "The matter of our family ring is a public one, we are expected to carry on this tradition. Refusing to would send a message that we would want to avoid."_ _

__Dream stood silently, eyeing the ring. "I understand."_ _

__His mother smiled, a painful look hidden behind her eyes. "Good."_ _

__Dream clenched his fist, gripping the ring as he exited the study. He had made up his mind. He would never let the ring fall into the hands of the Blood King._ _

___4 Days before the Wedding.__ _

__"I'm sorry let me get this straight." Sapnap says sitting at the front desk of his workshop. "You want me to recreate _this_ " He held up the ring to the light, showing the intricate silver vines wrapping around the band, the emerald casting a million little specks of green light around the room. "In _four_ days?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Are you insane? Do you know how long the original took to make?"_ _

__Dream sighed. "18 months."_ _

__"18 months _after_ subtracting the 5 months it took to ship the emerald from Inelan to Munestria, then the whole thing back to Emanity. Not including the planning, sketching, prototype making and measurement taking" Sapnap corrects. "And that's before taking into account that it had a budget of 260 thousand golden crowns, and the workforce of _three kingdoms_!"_ _

__Dream already knew all of this information, but hearing it laid out like this registered a little differently._ _

__"Look Sapnap, I don't care if it doesn't look perfect it just has to be enough to look convincing." Dream reasoned, absolutely determined to make his plan work. "The emerald doesn't even have to be real, no one's going to check."_ _

__Sapnap placed the ring on the desk, pushing his hands together. "Look Dream, it's literally impossible. I don't know what else I can tell you."_ _

__"Please Sapnap," Dream practically begged, "You have no idea how much this means to me, I have to get it done. I'll literally pay as much as you need."_ _

__"I severely doubt even you have 260 thousand golden crowns just sitting around."_ _

__"Sapnap please!" Dream begged again. "I'm not going to hand this ring to some murderer!" He cried out. He had made himself a promise, and he was determined to keep it._ _

__Sapnap sighed, "Listen, some of the prototypes and failed rings that were made in Munestria were shipped to the castle with the final thing. But even if you get one that's almost perfect, It'll still be at least 20 days for me to add a stone and polish it up."_ _

__Dream sat down to think. "He's staying at the castle for 2 weeks after the wedding, that would be 19 days if I can convince him to leave in the evening of the last." He stared at the ring. "I'll give him the real ring at the wedding, then find some way to switch it out with the fake before he leaves."_ _

__"Dream I-" Sapnap begins, "Do you realise how risky this plan is? What if you can't find the rejected rings? What if none of them are close enough? What if you can't switch them out in time? There are so many ways this could go wrong."_ _

__Dream shrugged. "We have to try right? And the worst case scenario is that he leaves with the real ring, which was going to happen anyways."_ _

__Sapnap sighed, exasperated at his friend's constant antics. "I'll do it, but I expect you to pay me for taking my time away from my actual clients."_ _

___The day before the wedding_ _ _

__"What colour are my eyes, Clay?" George asked as they sat together against a tree, watching the sun set._ _

__"Um," Dream starts, a little caught off guard by the question. "Brown?" He settled on, turning to look at George's eyes._ _

__George sighed. "I know that, my mother always tells me they're brown like hazelnuts, but I don't really know what 'brown' or 'hazelnuts' are supposed to look like."_ _

__Dream reached out an arm to touch George's face, thumb stroking just underneath his eye. "They're warm." He says, "Like a snowy night out, but you're inside, sitting at the fire."_ _

__"Well that's not vague at all." George teased and Dream laughed._ _

__"I'm not done yet." Dream leans in. "They're dark and rich, like the bark of trees in a mushroom filled forest, and the canopies cover the sky, letting only small slips of light through."_ _

__George grinned. "I'd like to live there."_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Yeah, it sounds like there'd be fairies there."_ _

__Dream pulled back, laughing. "You believe in fairies?"_ _

__"Stop laughing at me!" George cried, a little annoyed. "I don't believe in them but I wish they were real sometimes."_ _

__Dream pulled closer to the boy, leaning into his side. "I wish for a lot of things."_ _

__"Mhm~" George mumbled quietly, snuggling into Dream._ _

__Dream sighed, it was now or never. "George?"_ _

__"Yeah?" George replies absentmindedly, too caught up in the warmth of the other boy._ _

__"My real name's Dreamon Emanity. I'm the crown prince." He paused for a moment. "And my eyes are green, I lied about that too. I'm sorry."_ _

__George didn't give a reaction._ _

__"George?" Dream prompted, nervous as to the other boy's response._ _

__George slowly lifted his head. "I know." He said quietly, almost a whisper._ _

__"You knew?" Dream responded, surprised._ _

__George sat up, placing his hands in his lap. "Your marriage is on the same day as the prince's, you never tell me anything about your family, not even your second name, and you always hide your eyes when there's other people around." He leaned over, curling into himself. "I was hoping it wasn't true."_ _

__Dream sat there, almost speechless. "How long have you known."_ _

__"I had my suspicions since the day you gave me another cloak to replace the one I gave you." He stared at his feet, voice breaking. "I didn't have any confirmation until today though, or maybe I was just too scared to accept it."_ _

__Dream didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." He blurted weakly._ _

__"It hurts a little that you didn't tell me." George continues. "I understand why you wouldn't tell a random peasant boy but," He raised a hand to wipe at his eyes, swallowing down a sob. "Do you know how it's going to feel? Waking up tomorrow and knowing that you're marrying someone else? And the entire kingdom w-will be celebrating..." He breaks down, knowing that if he talked anymore his voice would come out ugly and in sobs._ _

__Dream reached a hand around the crying boy, feeling a stab in his heart as George flinched away. "George I-" He took a deep breath, "I said I wished for a lot of things didn't I?" He reached for George's hand, he didn't pull back this time. "I wish it was you who I was marrying tomorrow." He states, pure sincerity behind his words._ _

__George lifts his head to look at him, and Dream feels his heart break a little looking at his tear stained face. "You don't mean that."_ _

__Dream wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him in a tight embrace. "I do. I wish I didn't have to marry a stranger, I wish I lived in a world where I didn't have these dumb responsibilities, and, I wish" He paused, biting back his own sobs. "I wish I could have you."_ _

__"Clay-" George's voice shook. "I-I'm yours, but." He buried his face further into Dream's chest. "Why would you want me?"_ _

__Dream only gripped George tighter. "You're the only one I've ever wanted, George. You're gorgeous, your smile is amazing, and whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm invincible, like nothing can touch me."_ _

__George cried harder. "Stay a little longer please?" He requested. "This is the last day before..." He struggled to finish his sentence._ _

__"I'll still be the same person tomorrow George, I'll still be the Clay that loves you with all my heart." He pressed a kiss against George's forehead. "I'll stay, for as long as you need."_ _

* * *

__**11\. Chapter 3** _ _

___The very small amount of progress i made on chapter 3 of beneath the mask before cancelling it._ _ _

__Dream was pretty sure that if there was ever a list of the greatest mistakes ever made in human history, this would be between rejecting Hitler from art school and letting a child fall into Harambe's pen. Judging from the two minimal interactions he had had with George, he was not going to get through a date with him._ _

__Was this even a date? Friends asked other friends to drink milkshakes at Wendys with each other, right?_ _

__So needless to say, Dream was panicking._ _

__“Dude, just chill, it's not that bad.” His friend Sapnap said, probably annoyed from the constant_ _

* * *

__**12\. My scrapped Dreamnotfound soulmate au series.** _ _

___We have exited the area of incomplete fanfictions and entered the area of concepts._ _ _

__**George is colourblind and thinks Dream is only a Platonic Soulmate** _ _

__In this world you can't see any colours until you meet your soulmate. Meeting your soulmate lets you see every single colour, meeting a platonic soulmate lets you see a colour. There is no limit to platonic soulmates but at some point you run out of colours to tell if they are. (So i guess if you have enough friends you won't be able to tell when you meet your soulmate??? I didn't think this through)_ _

__Anyways Dream flies to london to meet george, both are secretly hoping that they’re soulmates. When they meet, Dream sees every colour but George only sees blue, this results in some miscommunication where Dream thinks they both know that they're soulmates and George is wondering why tf Dream is so excited that they're best friends for life._ _

__**Swap bodies with the person your soulmate considers closest to them** _ _

__When the younger of the soulmate pair turns 18, you both swap bodies with the person the other considers closest to them. George doesn't swap with anyone on his 18th birthday, or 19th, or 20th, and by 23 he's pretty sure if him and his soulmate have a 5+ year age difference he wouldn't want them anyways, so he gives up._ _

__What these two don't realise however, is that when Dream turns 18, he thinks of George as the closest person to him, and George thinks of Dream as the closest person to him. Eventually, they both give up on soulmates and date each other, years later, one of them realises, hey, we were pretty much best friends when you/I turned 18, do you ever think???? and then they're like omg u might be right dude that trippy._ _

__**You can't see you're soulmate until you fall in love with them** _ _

__Exactly what the title says, this way your soulmate will always love you for who you are if they can see you, meaning that true love is never skin deep. Dream sends George a selfie of himself after the "Say I love you and I'll show you my face" Stream, George is pretty sure he got scammed. (Also In order for this fic to work Dream can see George on his face cam meaning he's already fallen for him)_ _

__**Triangulation** _ _

__Whenever you throw a paper aeroplane (this can be replaced by any object) while thinking of your soulmate, it will go in that direction. After a holiday to another state to visit family, Dream successfully figures out that his soulmate is in London at the age of 6. He keeps throwing aeroplanes in different locations over the years until he has an exact address. (He had to exclude a few anomalies for when his soulmate was outside, but he quickly overcame those by accounting for time zones and throwing when his soulmate was probably asleep.) Needless to say after that, stronghold ender eye triangulation wasn't very difficult._ _

__**Tugs** _ _

__This ones a bit lame. You can feel your soul tug towards your soulmate when they're distressed/crying for help/upset in general. Dream keeps feeling his soul tug during intense moments in manhunt, and he's beginning to suspect that George is his soulmate._ _

__Bonus scene: Although George isn't showing it outwardly, Dream can feel his soul tug with how panicky he's getting during mcc week 6 build mart because of his colour blindness. He makes sure to comfort him._ _

__**Glimpses** _ _

__This one's lame too. Sometimes, you can get occasional glimpses of what your soulmate sees. Dream thinks Okay, either i've drunk too much and i'm hallucinating, or my soulmate is color blind George's first glimpse into his soulmate's eyes is the first time he sees colour, and ofc he rants about it to his friends, Dream has no idea it was him._ _

__**Everyone is born with their soulmate's biggest secret imprinted on their wrist** _ _

__This includes ones from the future. So for example, someone could get I'm cheating on my soulmate as a soulmark and they know they're going to get cheated on before their soulmate even meets them._ _

__Dream gets: It was me that ate the digestives on Christmas eve 2004 at 11:56, I snuck into the kitchen and scaled the counter_ _

__George gets: I'm in love with my best friend._ _

__George figures out he's screwed._ _

__**Images appear on your skin of things your soulmate loves** _ _

__When george's own minecraft skin appears, he's pretty confused, but he brushes it off, after all, his soulmate probably just watched a few of his videos_ _

__**You have a number on your wrist that shows how much danger you're soulmate is in** _ _

__Although video games and soulmates have been a rather recent development in the scientific community, the general consensus is that your soulmark counts danger in a video game if you're soulmate see's video games as an extension to their own life. (basically, if they're a gamer)_ _

__George's is constantly at a high 80s to 90s for practically all of the day, and he prays to god that his soulmate's just an obsessive gamer and not on the run for his life._ _

__**You share talents with your soulmate** _ _

__If one person is talented in something (eg. guitar) their soulmate will also get a portion of that talent (varies from 0% to 100% depending on strength of bond and rng)_ _

__Dream always felt bad for his success on youtube, after all, he wouldn't be able to code any of his custom plugins if he wasn't piggybacking off his soulmate’s talent. When people ask for his experience in learning code during a Q &A, he decides to finally tell them the truth._ _

* * *

__**13\. My to write list.** _ _

__What are you doing, step-Dream?_ _

__George was pretty, no, very sure that he was being followed. He finds the tallest person nearby and asks them for help, Dream pretends to be his older brother despite being younger._ _

__Rebound_ _

__Dream is sad after Sam cheated, his best friend comforts him. Dream ends up confessing, George thinks that he isn't in the emotional state to date, so he tells him to wait a month and ask again_ _

__Hugs_ _

__Dream has no idea how his life has gotten to this point, but he’s ordering hugs online and falling for the boy that delivers them._ _

__My next life as a Villain! All routes lead to doom_ _

__My next life as a Villainess au with Dream as Katherina, George as Maria, and rest to be decided. Dream harem for comedy._ _

__Round 2_ _

__Sapnap and Bad get revenge on Dream in Laser Tag by bribing George with apple juice._ _

* * *

__Aside from my 2 sentence vampire dream au and my scrapped cockney accent broadway rap battle crack fic those are all the unpublished fics I have. Oyasumi._ _


End file.
